


Sempiterno

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: "Tú eres ese tipo de amor. Ese que una vez que ha tenido principio, no tendrá final. "STONY
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Sobre las llamadas

Todo comenzó con una llamada. Es más, creo que tengo que decir que todo, siempre, comienza con una llamada. Pensemos un poco. Cuando nací, llame a la puerta del cérvix de mi madre, ¿verdad? Luego, mamá llamó a mi padre, quien, a su vez, llamó a Jarvis, quién, siendo el único capacitado para la calma, llamó a una ambulancia. En el hospital, llamaron al doctor por los altavoces. Y después, llamé a mi madre a gritos o, quizás, le reclame al doctor por haberme sacado de mi deliciosa alberca personal de líquido amniótico. Podría seguir, pero hacer un recuento de las llamadas que han sido importantes en mi existencia no es mi propósito. Sin embargo, me gustaría retomar algunas de ellas porque son importantes.

La primera de esas llamadas ocurrió a mediados de julio cuando yo era un adolescente insipiente, indolente y rebelde. La llamada no fue para mí, sino para mi padre. Recuerdo haber contestado yo, y recuerdo la cara de Jarvis cuando lo hice, como si le hubiera quitado un dulce de la boca (era su trabajo después de todo, pero en mi estupidez e inmadurez, contestar el teléfono ya era un acto subversivo de la más alta calaña). Era un general, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, quién pidió, con una formalidad, de la cual me burle después, por mi padre. Grité desde el sofá dónde estaba echado y mi padre vino desde el comedor con el periódico en la mano y el bigote fruncido; siempre fruncía el bigote cuando se enojaba o estaba a punto de regañarme. Mas, esa vez, se reprimió a sí mismo y me arrebató el aparato de la manos.

El chisme no era lo mío en ese entonces, o más bien, quería aparentar que los asuntos familiares me importaban un carajo, como dije, era un adolescente rico con la pretensión de ser un punk. Encendí la televisión y me entretuve buscando algo que ver. No encontré nada que capturara mi atención, es más, ni siquiera estaba interesado en encontrar algo. Pero mi pequeña distracción fue interrumpida por la manera en la que mi padre colgó el teléfono; tan bruscamente, que me hizo saltar. Creí que le habían dado malas noticias, pero cuando me fije en su rostro descubrí que era todo lo contrario.

—¡Jarvis!—exclamó y abrazó a nuestro mayordomo con tal jubilo que no era éste el único sorprendido—¡Lo encontraron! ¡La última expedición y lo encontraron!

Jarvis sonrió dubitativo. No parecía estar muy seguro de lo que pasaba y yo quería saber.

—¿Qué encontraron?—pregunté, pero mi padre me ignoró, dio la vuelta y cruzó la estancia dando grandes zancadas.

—¡María!—le escuché decir a mi madre—¡Lo encontraron!

—¿Qué?—pregunté al tiempo que bajaba del sofá—Jarvis, ¿qué encontraron?

Mi mayordomo me miró pensativo. Tardó un momento, pero pude ver como se encendía la luz en su cerebro.

—¡No puede ser!—casi gritó e ignorando mi pregunta, salió disparado hacia la sala.

Lo seguí, pero comencé a sentirme molesto.

—Señor, ¡Felicidades!—dijo Jarvis y volvió a abrazar a mi padre quién parecía estar en Navidad de lo feliz que lucía—¿Debo llamar a Peggy?

—¿Qué tiene que ver tía Peggy?—pregunté, pero de nuevo, me ignoraron

—No, no, espera. Necesito saber en qué condiciones está.

—¿Condiciones de qué?—yo era como invisible.

—Jarvis, mi abrigo y el auto, vamos directo a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Jarvis salió disparado por el abrigo de papá. Mi madre sonreía ampliamente y cuando mi padre volvió a abrazarla con alegría, yo terminé sintiéndome un cero a la izquierda.

—Oh, cariño, pensé que el milagro no se daría.

—Sabía que pasaría. El maldito no podía haber sido tragado por la nieve.

—Pero, Howard, él debe estar...—la voz de mamá me dio dos pistas, una, no hablaban de un objeto, sino de una persona, una persona que respondía a un "él", así que debía ser hombre. Y dos, había algo de tristeza impregnada en ese "él".

La alegría de mi padre se eclipsó brevemente entonces, pero no tuvo tiempo de permitirse la depresión, porque en ese momento llegó Jarvis con el abrigo, y ambos salieron de la casa con paso apresurado.

Yo me quedé plantado en el medio de la sala, con cara de idiota. Sólo me moví cuando sentí que mamá frotaba cariñosamente mi espalda con la palma de su mano. Me volteé, harto de que me ignoran dudé en preguntar, pero mi curiosidad era mucha.

—¿De quién hablan, mamá?

—Oh, cariño—mamá solía decirnos "cariño" a papá y a mí. Así no se confundía, sí, a veces me decía Howard y a papá le decía Tony—. Tu padre le ha estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Creí que había perdido las esperanzas, pero por fin sus esfuerzos han sido recompensados.

—Está bien, mamá. Me da gusto. Pero, ¿de quién diablos hablan?

—Tony, no hables así.

—Perdón, má.

Mi madre asintió, perdonando mi lenguaje. Y entonces, pronunció la frase que no podré olvidar, porque marcó el inicio de lo que más tarde se convertiría en mi vida entera.

—El Capitán América, hijo, después de tantos años, está de vuelta.


	2. Sobre las tradiciones

Supongo que cada familia tiene sus propias tradiciones. Hay quiénes tienen la costumbre de ir a esquiar en invierno o quiénes acostumbran ir de campamento una vez al mes. No lo sé. No conviví mucho con mi familia, pero si recuerdo que Jarvis y su esposa tomaban, religiosamente, el té a las cinco de la tarde. Algunas veces, me invitaban. Me recuerdo sentado en el sofá de la casa de mi mayordomo, con un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate, horneadas por su esposa, en mi regazo; y la taza humeante de té frente a mí en la mesa. También, recuerdo la sonrisa cálida de esa mujer y la sonrisa enternecida que Jarvis le dirigía. Ahora que lo pienso, cuando escuchaba acerca del amor romántico, ese amor que es pasión y admiración entre dos personas, siempre recordaba esa escena. Pensaba, en ese entonces y ahora también, que esa era una prueba de la existencia del amor. Jarvis y su esposa eran más cariñosos y se demostraban más su afecto en una hora, que lo que mis padres en todo un año. Supongo, también, que hay diferentes maneras de amar. Siempre preferí la de mi mayordomo y su mujer. Siempre quise algo así. Pero, me estoy desviando del tema. Decía que todas las familias tienen sus tradiciones. La mía tenía una.

Cada año, antes de la cena de Navidad, mi padre se sentaba al lado de teléfono con el periódico en la mano. No me dejaba encender el televisor ni que estuviera merodeando por ahí. Tampoco dejaba que le hablaran; en cuanto te veía entrar a la habitación levantaba la mano y la agitaba para indicarte que te fueras. A veces, y con los años más frecuentemente, fumaba un puro mientras estaba ahí. Mi madre apuraba a las cocineras para que la cena estuviera a punto, antes de que llegaran los invitados (solían haber fiesta faustosas de Navidad en mi casa), así que no tenía mucho tiempo para mí. Cuando niño, solía decirme "Sal a jugar a la nieve, cariño, pero no mucho tiempo, no quiero que te resfríes", nunca la obedecía, subía a mi habitación y leía mis comics (sí, adivinaste, del Capitán América) tumbado en mi cama, hasta que era hora de vestirme para hacer acto de presencia y aburrirme en la cena de Navidad.

Con el paso de los años y de mi crecimiento intelectual, mi interés se volcaba a la intriga que me causaba la actitud de mi padre. Cada Navidad, sentado en el sofá; cada año ahí, con el rostro impaciente y la mirada inquieta en el reloj en la pared. Y justo cuando mamá tenía lista la mesa, y los invitados habían inundado el vestíbulo, papá recibía una llamada; contestaba al tercer timbrazo y aguantaba la respiración mientras escuchaba; luego, colgaba, suspiraba, sacudía la cabeza con decepción y se ponía de pie. Entonces, al atravesar la puerta de la sala y encontrarse con mamá, solía negar, con los hombros gachos y ella lo consolaba frotando su espalda. Esa era la tradición de mi familia, algo que se repetía sin lugar a dudas. Por aquellos años me enteré de que se trataba: Papá gastaba una fortuna cada año en una expedición al ártico con el único fin de encontrar al Capitán vivo o muerto, pero encontrarlo. Lo hizo cada año desde el primer aniversario de la desaparición de lo que él llamaba "lo único bueno que había hecho en mi vida".

La tradición familiar de cada Navidad terminó el año que encontraron al Capitán. Papá contó durante alguna cena que le habían encontrado en un bloque de hielo y que, milagrosamente, estaba vivo y sano. Durante los siguientes días, papá iba y venía con noticias sobre su antiguo amigo.

Mi curiosidad y fascinación por el héroe de guerra revivió en esos días. Había crecido escuchando mil y un historias sobre sus hazañas, mil y una historias sobre cómo era y la amistad que tenía con papá. Debo decir que parte de mi educación me la dio el Capitán por medio de esas anécdotas. Muchos de mis valores tuvieron su base en mi deseo infantil de ser como él. No era para mí sólo un personaje de comic o una leyenda que recordábamos en la escuela cada aniversario del fin de la segunda guerra mundial. No, él era mi héroe personal, mi modelo a seguir. Aunque, después, me corrompí, o bien, los genes me arrastraron y me convertí en una, casi, calca de mi padre. El punto es que, durante los meses siguientes al regreso del Capitán al mundo de los vivos, yo deseaba conocerlo, pero tal deseo no se me cumplió hasta diciembre.

Era víspera de Navidad, y mis padres decidieron romper cualquier tradición: no estarían para tal fecha. Irían a una reunión que resultaba ser muy importante; y yo me quedaría sólo en casa, en compañía de Jarvis y mis juguetes robóticos. Me resultaba un fastidio, y aunque no quería admitirlo me entristecía cenar solo. Mi recompensa, sin embargo, fue conocer al Capitán América en persona. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, como si fuera ayer.

Cuando él llegó a casa, mi padre estaba al teléfono. Fue mi madre quien le dio la bienvenida, y después, salió disparada a la cocina para traerle un té. El capitán se quedó de pie en la sala, dónde mi padre, tras saludarle con un cabeceo, continuó su charla al teléfono. Yo estaba medio escondido tras la puerta que daba al vestíbulo. El capitán vestía su uniforme militar y se mantenía tan recto e impasible, que me dio miedo acercarme. Era más impresionante en persona que en las fotos. Alto, atlético, dolorosamente guapo. Nunca me había sentido inseguro por mi guapura, pero confieso que ese día no pude evitar pensar que él me superaba por mucho. Ese hombre, pensé, es una afrenta, un motivo para la depresión de cualquier hombre.

Fue él quien propició nuestro encuentro. Me descubrió en mi escondite y, tras sonreírme suave y mortalmente, me saludó.

—Hola—me dijo y yo salí de detrás de las cortinas e intente corresponder a su sonrisa.

—Ho-hola—contesté sintiendo que mi IQ estaba en los suelos. ¿A qué se debía mi timidez?

—Ah, Steve—mi padre colgó el teléfono entonces, se puso de pie y palmeó el brazo del capitán— Te presento a mi hijo, Tony. Tony, él es Steve Rogers.

—Un gusto, Tony—el capitán me tendió la mano.

—Igualmente—murmuré al tiempo que estrechaba su mano, y en ese preciso instante sentí que mi rostro enrojecía.

—Es tu fan—dijo mi padre burlándose de mí—. Tiene todos tus comics... deberías ver su habitación, tiene las paredes tapizadas de afiches tuyos.

—No es verdad—dije—, se nota que hace siglos que no entras a mi habitación.

—Pero tienes tu capi-colección ¿o no?

Enrojecí un grado más. Me sentí avergonzado, mi padre me estaba avergonzando delante de mi héroe. Puedes entender que, entonces, me enfadé con él. El capitán, sin embargo, aligeró las cosas al reír un poco y sujetar el hombro de mi padre.

—Vamos, Howard, déjalo en paz. Me parece que debemos irnos ya.

—Sí, claro. Deja voy por mi mujer. Nunca te cases, Steve, no llegarás a tiempo nunca más.

—Bueno, nunca he sido muy puntual, Howard...

Cuando me quedé solo con él, el nerviosismo me atacó. No sabía que hablar, quería decirle que me firmara algunas cosas, pero estaba cohibido y más, por culpa de mi progenitor. Intente, eso sí, pretender que estaba la mar de bien y que la presencia de ese gran hombre, ese hombre que era una maldita leyenda andante, no me afectaba en nada.

—¿Irás con ellos?... quiero decir... ¿Irá con ellos, Capitán?

Él me sonrió y asintió levemente.

—Sí, al parecer también fui invitado.

—Me lo imagino—ese año todo mundo lo invitaba a todos lados. Ya había ido a la Casa Blanca, donde el presidente le había dado la bienvenida de nuevo a casa, miles de eventos oficiales, una inauguración de una exposición permanente sobre él en el Smithsoniano y a la develación de una estatua suya en Nueva York... ya sólo le faltaba ir a algún programa de cocina.

Mamá y papá volvieron en ese momento, y se lo llevaron sin que yo pudiera preguntarle más. Lo cierto es que, aunque hubiera querido, no tenía las palabras para hacerlo. Era y soy un tonto cuando estoy frente a él. Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian ni lo harán, y esa es una.

Esa noche, recibí la segunda llamada importante de mi vida. Contestó Jarvis, estaba un poco molesto porque interrumpieron su quehacer con el pavo, dicho sea de paso, innecesariamente enorme; pero su semblante cambió mientras hablaba. Me pasó el teléfono con un gesto que me preocupó. Mamá y papá habían tenido un accidente, más que eso, habían sufrido un atentado. Estaban bien, excepto por un par de rasguños y contusiones, gracias a que en el asiento de atrás iba el capitán. Él había detenido al mercenario después un largo y difícil enfrentamiento a manos desnudas con el susodicho.

Más tarde, sabría que aquel "villano" no era más que otro miembro del antiguo grupo de amistades de mi padre: el sargento Barnes, quién había sido capturado por el enemigo, y al que habían lavado el cerebro y modificado, para que se comportara como un arma letal. El capitán logró someterlo y capturarlo. Desde ese momento, "Bucky", como lo podan, estuvo en recuperación por muchos meses, antes de volver a ser él mismo. Pero esa es otra historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Yo pienso fervientemente que de haber estado Steve, el Soldado del invierno no habría matado a los padres de Tony. Y no hay fuerza humana o no que me haga pensar lo contrario jaja
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	3. Sobre los secretos

Las personas tenemos secretos, y digo "tenemos" porque yo también los tengo, obviamente. El porqué de los secretos puede variar, no sólo de persona a persona, sino, también, de situación en situación. Pero creo que la motivación principal es el miedo. Sí, creo que el miedo detiene muchas cosas, el miedo nos paraliza mental y físicamente. Es la peor emoción que se puede vivir.

Yo conocía el miedo por las historias de monstruos que acechan bajo la cama, por los hombres malos que se robaban a los niños al salir del colegio o de los payasos demasiado tenebrosos que se escondían tras los globos en los parques. Pero, al crecer, me di cuenta que lo único que había bajo mi cama eran mis zapatos, polvo, pelusas, calcetines y hasta calzoncillos; que yo tenía un guardaespaldas que daría su vida por mí en caso de que quisieran secuestrarme después del colegio; y que los payasos de los parques pueden ser graciosos y no tener más intención, que la de regalar un globo. Así que, llegué a pensar que realmente no tenía miedo. Cuando Rhodey, mi mejor amigo, me preguntó a qué le tenía miedo, contesté que a nada, pero era una mentira de la que no estuve consciente hasta más tarde.

Un año después de los acontecimientos de la Navidad del atentado contra mis padres, no, quizás un poco antes, comencé a percatarme de algo que por ser nuevo, no supe reconocer.

La presencia del Capitán América en mi familia se volvió algo cotidiano. A veces, iba a comer, otras lo encontraba tomando el té con mi madre, o con Jarvis y su esposa. Otras veces, lo veía en la escuela tras alguna presentación motivacional para los tarados de mis compañeros, y otras, en la calle, en algún café, en algún afiche, en algún periódico. Cuando visitaba mi casa, él solía hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa. Incluso, me preguntaba sobre las cosas que papá hacía, ya que, decía, me entendía más a mí que a él. Y cuando mi madre dijo que yo estaba más cachetón (por tragar donas y frituras como desesperado), se convirtió en mi entrenador personal; me enseñó a boxear, pero me hizo odiar el salir a correr por las mañanas. Era un capataz estricto, pero amable, y cuando quería recompensar mi trabajo duro, me dejaba comer una dona. Papá decía que debía verlo como un tío, porque él consideraba al capitán como un hermano; pero jamás pude hacerlo.

Yo amaba, realmente amaba, estar con él. Me llenaba de ilusión y alegría cuando sabía que lo vería, e incluso me entusiasmaba levantarme temprano para ir a correr con él. Fue que, entonces, me di cuenta que amaba su compañía y los momentos compartidos porque lo amaba, y no con amor infantil. Lo amaba en el sentido adulto. Se había convertido en mi primer amor, y cuando me di cuenta de eso, gracias a un estúpido test de la Playboy, me aterré.

Mi miedo nacía de la imposibilidad de la relación, de lo onírico que resultaba siquiera pensar en "una relación" con él; era la primera vez que me sentía así, era la primera vez que deseaba vehementemente besar a alguien, ser besado y abrazado; era la primera vez que en mis sueños húmedos mi co-protagonista no era una chica. Era tan vergonzoso, se sentía tan incorrecto, que quise alejarme de él. Dejé de tratarlo asiduamente y me enfoque en otra cosa: la fiesta y las mujeres. Después de todo, la escuela era pan comido, y un niño como yo, genio, super adelantado en grado escolar y heredero de una fortuna, no tenía que preocuparse por ser bien portado. El capitán no me reclamó, ni siquiera me preguntó por qué ya no quería entrenar con él, o por qué salía corriendo cuando lo veía en casa. Nada, no dijo nada, y su silencio me hería, me ponía de malas, llegué a sentir odio por su indiferencia; aunque, más pronto que tarde, le pedía disculpas en silencio, porque me era imposible odiarle. Me es imposible odiarle.

Cuando Rhodey me preguntó que me pasaba, después de una noche desenfrenada en la que aparentemente me convertí en un demente, le dije que no me pasaba nada. Era, por supuesto, otra mentira, sólo que de ésta si estaba consciente. Muchas veces intenté hablar con mi amigo y decirle mi secreto, pero cada una de esas veces me arrepentía. Sin embargo, creo que, inconscientemente, deseaba exponer mi secreto y lo hice esa Navidad.

Para empezar no estaba en casa esa noche, sino en una fiesta con unas compañeras de la universidad. Había tomado unas cuantas cervezas y me sentía mareado. No pensaba ir a casa esa Navidad. Estaba harto de las personalidades aburridas que siempre iban, las mujeres de estolas de plumas y los hombres almidonados. Yo quería divertirme, dormir con algunas chicas y olvidarme de mi secreto, enterrarlo muy profundamente en las aguas del alcohol. Pero ¿sabes? Los secretos tienen flotadores integrados.

Esta es la tercera llamada que quisiera poner sobre la mesa. Mi madre me llamó a mi teléfono personal, la tecnología en mi familia siempre se adelantó a los tiempos, yo estaba tirado en un sofá, siendo consentido por una par de chicas, y le contesté fríamente que no iría a su estúpida fiesta.

—¿Cómo qué no?—dijo ella—Tienes que venir. ¿Dónde estás? Le diré a Jarvis que vaya por ti.

—No, no quiero. Es aburrido, y aquí estoy con mis amigos...

—¿Qué amigos? Rhodey está aquí.

—Bueno, sólo falta él.

—Tony...—ese era su tono de advertencia.

—No iré, te veo mañana, má.

—Bien, le diré a Steve que no vendrás.

Me incorporé en cuanto dijo eso, no supe por qué, pero escuchar que lo nombraban me ponía en movimiento.

—¿El cap irá?

—Por supuesto—dijo mi madre con un dejo de exasperación—. Preguntó hace un momento si estabas y yo no tenía idea que habías salido. ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?

—¿Preguntó por mí?—Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Sí, creo que quería darte un regalo o algo así, no sé. Pero bueno, le diré que no vendrás. Y más te vale estar completo mañana, para que tu padre te haga cachitos.

—¡No, má, espera!—terminé por ponerme de pie, mis amigas de ocasión me miraron un poco ofendidas—¡Iré, iré! Dile al cap, que me espere.

Mamá guardó silencio por un breve momento y después, dijo que estaba bien, que volviera con cuidado.

Entré a mi casa como un ladrón, de puntillas. Me sabía un poco ebrio, así que entré por la puerta de servicio de la cocina. Debían de haber terminado de cenar porque las cocineras ya no estaban, y sólo se veían las botellas de champagne nuevas y vacías sobre la isla. Los meseros seguramente acababan de llevar una tanda de bebidas al salón. Quise asearme un poco, así que me dirigí a la tarja más cerca, y en ese momento, para mi mala suerte, el capitán entró a la cocina.

—Tony—me dijo—, creí que no estabas.

Como no lo esperaba, me sobresalté y por culpa de ello, comencé a hipar.

—Cap—murmuré e intente aplacar mi cabello en un esfuerzo inútil por parecer presentable—. Yo... salí un momento.

Él me sonrió, un gesto que indicaba que comprendía mis andanzas. Incluso, parecía divertido. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que no dejaba de hipar, me miró con un poco de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?—al decirlo se acercó a mí y yo, por instinto, retrocedí.

—S-sí, es-estoy bien.

Él me miró con atención, su mirada me taladró, y juro que hice todo lo posible por permanecer inmutable; pero su mirada era tal, que sentí mis orejas calientes.

—Bebiste, ¿verdad?—concluyó, con eso, sus observaciones.

—Tal vez... un poco—hipé de nuevo—. No le digas a papá.

Él asintió y sacudió la cabeza como diciendo "Ah, que muchacho este".

—No te preocupes, no lo haré— comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de la cocina algo, yo no pregunté qué. Cuando lo encontró, me volteó a ver y levantó su pulgar para informármelo.

Era sal de cocina. Tomó un par de granos y me pidió que abriera la boca y levantará la lengua. Dejó debajo de ésta los granos de sal, sentí el roce de sus dedos en mi lengua y labios, y mi corazón martilleó contra mi pecho. Si no hubiera sido por el alcohol que tenía en mi sangre, habría jurado que el mareo que me dio era por su cercanía.

—Es un remedio de mi madre para el hipo—explicó y me palmeó la espalda—. Ahora, será mejor que vayamos a la fiesta, tu padre está un poco molesto porque no te ha visto.

Asentí, pero me paralice cuando él pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me guió al salón principal. Para que mi padre no se diera cuenta que había bebido, se quedó a mi lado y juntos nos sentamos en un sofá a comer bocadillos.

—Cap—logré decir después de un rato—, ¿no está enojado conmigo?

—¿Por qué lo estaría? ¿Por qué tomaste?—Asentí—No, para nada. Supongo que es normal a tu edad.

—¿Cap a qué edad tomaste tu primera cerveza?

—Mmh—se acarició brevemente la barbilla con deje pensativo—, creo que a los doce.

—¿¡A los doce!?—por supuesto que eso me sorprendió, y mi reacción lo hizo reír.

—Sí, Tony. Eran los 30's, a los hombres nos iniciaban tempranamente en todas esas cosas—me quitó un bocadillo de paté de pato de las manos y se lo comió, ahora que lo pienso, aquello fue muy interesante—. Mi padre había muerto para entonces, pero el padre de Bucky nos llevó a ambos a un bar, fue ahí cuando bebimos nuestra primera cerveza. Pero creo que está bien que ahora intenten evitar que beban tan jóvenes. Algunos de mis conocidos eran unos niños alcohólicos, era algo deprimente.

—Yo pensé que no habías tomado hasta los 21, Cap., porque tú si respetas la ley.

—Bueno, no soy un santo, Tony. También intenté fumar entonces, pero a la primera calada comencé a toser como si me fuera a morir. Así que deje de fumar el mismo día que empecé.

Reí y él me sonrió.

—Así que aquí estás, Tony—mi padre apareció justo detrás de nosotros y me miró furibundo—¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Ah... yo...

—Estaba platicando conmigo, Howard—dijo el cap— ¿No nos viste?

Mi padre negó, se tambaleó un poco e hipó, como yo minutos antes.

—Creo que ya tomaste demasiado, Howard

—Estoy bien, Steve—volvió a hipar—Aun no es suficiente. ¡Es más! ¡Vamos a brindar!

Papá pidió unas copas, le dio una al Cap y otra a mí.

—Ya es hora de que te hagas hombre—me dijo. Y yo me reí internamente pensando que hombre, ya me había hecho hace mucho tiempo, al menos, en algunos sentidos—¡Salud!

Chocamos copas y nos terminamos el champagne.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —gritó papá y nos abrazó uno por uno.

Tal vez fue eso, tal vez fue la inercia de los abrazos que intercambiamos, porque cuando abrace al cap, mi pensamiento racional se fue al garete. Lo tenía tan jodidamente cerca, caray, pude oler su colonia directamente de su cuello, sentí el calor de sus brazo rodearme, era como vivir el sueño, ¿sabes? Mi secreto golpeaba la puerta y me gritaba "¡Aquí estoy!", lo escuché, le hice caso y lo deje salir. Cuando me separé de su abrazo, abrí las puertas y mi secreto salió disparado en forma de beso. Así, por sorpresa, bese a Steve por primera vez en mi vida.

No es necesario decir que mi padre al verlo escupió todo el champagne de la nueva copa que bebía, y que, aunque nadie más se percató (todos sumergidos en sus propias diversiones), yo sentí que el silencio nos rodeaba.

Aquel beso, no fue más que un toque entre nuestros labios, un toque, pero un toque firme y apretado. Sonreí y cuando por fin pise el suelo con toda la planta de mis pies (me había tenido que parar de puntillas para alcanzarlo), me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Steve me miraba con asombro, y mi padre con la boca abierta. Tragué saliva y una vez más, me atacó el miedo.

—Creo que el champagne está muy fuerte—dije rascándome la nuca.

Mi excusa barata tardó en surtir efecto, después de todo, supongo, era más fácil creer que sólo se me había subido el alcohol, a que estaba en mis cinco sentidos y había besado a un hombre. Mi padre fue el primero en lanzar un carcajada, después, lo imitó Steve y al final yo. Y el asunto quedó zanjado. Steve, más tarde me diría que pensó que, efectivamente, yo estaba muy ebrio; lo estaba, sí, pero sabía lo que hacía.

Aun ahora, me sorprende saber que mi primer beso de amor, lo di frente a mi padre. Eso sí que es vergonzoso; será mi nuevo secreto. Aun guardo el secreto de esa noche. Steve no sabe que lo besé conscientemente, es la fecha que él no sabe que yo me moría de amor por él en ese momento. Me da pena confesárselo, me da miedo que sepa cuanto lo amo.


	4. Sobre los caminos del amor

Alguna vez escuche que "los caminos del amor son infinitos". A decir verdad, los caminos del amor con intrincados, más no infinitos. Espera un poco y te lo explicaré. Por otro lado, decir que "el amor no es como lo pintan" sería ser un poco más exacto con la naturaleza de este inexplicable sentimiento. Sentimiento completamente humano, porque está expresado bajo términos humanos, quiero decir, sé que mi perro me ama, pero no es ese tipo de amor... Ok, no soy bueno en temas de estos. Soy un hombre práctico, por eso me dedico a la ciencia empírica. Pero hoy me ha dado por enunciar una máxima más: "El amor supera los límites de la imaginación". Lo que quiero decir con ello, es que en la imaginación el amor es sencillo. Analicemos cualquier cuento de hadas, escoge el que quieras. El amor en ellos fluye de manera natural, pero abrupta. Los protagonistas saben, por descontado y sin dudas de ningún tipo, que esa princesa o ese príncipe es el amor de sus vidas, y que pueden volcar todo su ser en una u otro. No hay temor real, porque sus corazones siempre estarán unidos en la eternidad. La eternidad es otro tema, en mi imaginación ese "vivieron felices por siempre" me hace pensar en que cada día de sus malditas vidas estará llena de alegría, nunca se enojaran, no pelearan, siempre se amaran hasta dar la vida. Ah, la muerte tampoco acabe aquí. Mi punto es que, si el amor se quedara en los límites de la imaginación sería la cosa más perfecta del mundo, pero a la vez, insípida.

Afortunadamente o no, el amor no es así. El amor pertenece al terreno de lo real. Y la realidad supera a la imaginación de manera cruel. Es aquí, dónde estaba yo. Enamorado de un hombre como 50 años mayor que yo, si somos estrictos con el paso del tiempo; pero si somos estrictos, entonces, es necesario decir que el tiempo no había pasado para él. Así que más o menos tenía sólo diez años más que yo. ¿Cómo podía yo, un niño, acercarme y concretar una relación con él? Pero la edad era el menor de los problemas.

Escuché, sin querer, una conversación entre mi padre y Steve. Me enteré que éste estaba desconcertado y hasta un poco triste porque la mujer que había amado estaba casada

—No te mortifiques—le dijo mi padre—. De todas maneras, te aseguro que ella piensa en ti. Siempre serás el amor de su vida.

—¿Pero eso, de qué me sirve?

—Escucha, Steve, olvídala. Busca una mujer de tu edad o menor. Seamos honestos, ella ha envejecido, igual que yo. Y tú eres el mismo muchacho del pasado. Aun estás en tus veintes, disfrútalos.

Ese era el primer problema, bueno, más que problema, era una razón por la que yo podía declinar mis estúpidos deseos. Él no me amaría porque amaba a alguien más, aunque fuera imposible. Es más, cuando algo es imposible, ¿no lo deseamos más? Al menos en mi caso era así.

Fue por ello que implemente el "Plan maestro contra los encantos del Capitán". Estaba basado en el principio de que si lograba que él me viera con malos ojos, la distancia entre nosotros no sólo se haría enorme, sino que, además, se volvería impenetrable. Me volví un grado más mujeriego, un grado más alcohólico. Deje de ir a algunas clases, total, no las necesitaba. De fiesta en fiesta, de cama en cama. Pensaba caer tan bajo como pudiera sin perderme a mí mismo y después, me desintoxicaría, incluso de él.

Decepcionarlo era mi plan. No hace falta decir que fallé estrepitosamente.

La cuarta llamada la hice yo. Había ido a una fiesta, bebí tanto que me desmayé. Me despertó una gota de agua fría. Abrí un ojo y descubrí un techo nocturno de nubes cargadas de agua. Estaba sobre unas cajas, y me reí un rato de mi propia estupidez. Me habían quitado la cartera y aventado en algún callejón de la ciudad. Sólo me habían dejado unas cuantas monedas que, supongo, despreciaron.

Tuve que correr cuando la lluvia arreció, en mi carrera encontré una cabina telefónica y decidí llamar para que fueran por mí. Pensé en Jarvis, pero si éste salía así sin más, seguramente mi padre sospecharía, o lo que era peor, el mismo Jarvis le diría. Además, mi mayordomo ya era un poco mayor y tal vez, estaba dormido. Y lo llamé a él. No sé por qué se convirtió en mi única opción, tal vez, sólo quería verlo.

Él llegó minutos después en un taxi y ya me dio asilo en su casa. Yo estaba calado hasta los huesos, toda mi ropa, incluso, mis calzoncillos estaban empapados, y dentro de mis zapatos tenía dos lagunas. Estornudé y me sorbí los mocos.

—Vas a resfriarte—me dijo Steve y puso sobre mi cabeza una toalla—, será mejor que te des un baño.

Tomé la toalla y me sequé un poco el cabello. Él se sentó en el brazo del sofá y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué hacías ahí, Tony?

Le miré, intenté ponderar si había logrado mi objetivo, pero él sólo parecía un poco enojado conmigo.

—Una fiesta, cap—dije restándole importancia—, sólo bebí de más. No pasa nada.

—¿Sabes que tus padres están preocupados por ti? Te has estado comportando de manera inadecuada. Tu madre estaba llorando cuando llame, y tu padre muy inquieto, no tenían idea de dónde te habías metido.

—¿Le llamaste a mis padres?

—Sí, tenía que calmarlos.

—Si hubiera querido que lo supieran, les hubiera llamado a ellos—refunfuñé.

—Lo siento, Tony, pero estaban muy angustiados. Llevas tres días sin ir a tu casa, merecían saber que estabas a salvo.

—Tal vez, mi madre, ella es la única que se preocupa por mí.

—Te equivocas, también tu papá...

—¡No es cierto! ¡A él no le importo! ¡Te quiere más a ti que a mí! Siempre ha dicho que eres lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida.

—Eso no es verdad—se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí—, él siempre dice que eres lo mejor que ha hecho en su vida. Él está preocupado por ti y mucho. No vas a clases, escapas de tus guardias y te metes en fiestas, donde te quitan cada centavo. Él quiere que estés bien, y no puedes estarlo así.

—Sólo me divierto.

—Está bien que lo hagas. Pero destruirte a ti mismo y angustiar a quienes te aman, no es diversión. Sé que no soy quién para regañarte, pero... sólo reflexiona un poco ¿sí?

Desvié la vista e hice un puchero. Él me instó a tomar una ducha, para que no me enfermara. Me dejó usar la ducha de su habitación y cuando salí había dispuesto un pijama para mí. Me quedó enorme, pero no me importó, olía a él, era suya, y el pensamiento me hizo sentir una corriente de excitación que me apresuré a reprimir cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Listo?—preguntó asomando sólo la cabeza por la puerta—¿Tienes hambre?

Asentí, pero antes de que se marchara lo llamé.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, cap?

Él asintió y cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

—Cap, ¿también tú estás preocupado por mí?

—Claro, eres hijo de Howard y...

—¡NO! No como hijo de Howard—me acerqué un poco más a él, incluso me atreví a sujetarle de la playera—, sino como yo, sólo como yo.

Él me sonrió y retuve la respiración cuando sus dedos apartaron de mi frente mi fleco mojado.

—Por supuesto que sí, Tony, yo te apreció mucho.

—¿A pesar de que últimamente me comporto como una bala perdida?

—Tony, no eres perfecto, pero eres un buen chico, y eso es lo más importante. Mereces tener una vida agradable y tienes todo en tus manos para ello.

—Cap—tal vez estaba un poco ebrio aún, y por eso tuve el valor de decir lo que dije a continuación—, te quiero.

Me abrazó; me temblaron las piernas; cerré los ojos y lloré. Me di cuenta que no había nada que hiciera; no había manera alguna de que yo pudiera dejar de quererlo.

Cuando pienso en ese día es que me doy cuenta que, los caminos del amor no son infinitos, ni siquiera son muchos, es sólo un camino. Eso sí, es un camino sinuoso y lleno de trampas, pero que al final conduce a un único destino. Ese, también, es mi final feliz de cuento de hadas. Un punto luminoso donde la realidad es mejor que la imaginación.


	5. Sobre la muerte

Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, incluso cuando lo tienes todo. Sí, puede que escapes del hambre, del frío y hasta de la oscuridad, pero, definitivamente, sin importar quién seas o a que clase social pertenezcas, hay algo que termina alcanzándote: la muerte.

La quinta llamada llegó en un frío invierno, y fue tétrica y dolorosa. No entendí lo que se me dijo, colgué incrédulo el aparato con cara de desconcierto. No comprendí ni una sola palabra ni asimile la noticia, no, hasta que el capitán vino a casa y me abrazó fuertemente. Sólo en ese momento, entendí que mis padres no volverían. Habían tenido un accidente automovilístico. Intentaron todo para salvarlos, pero fue imposible.

Recuerdo el funeral de una manera inconexa; las manos que estrechaban la mía y me daban las condolencias; los arreglos florales blancos y las ropas negras; todo, ahora, es tan borroso, como si se hubieran dado en el medio de la bruma. Sólo una cosa es nítida en mis recuerdos: la presencia de Steve a mi lado. Casi no hablamos durante el servicio funerario, pero no era necesario, su presencia me reconfortaba, y si tenía ganas de llorar, él me abrazaba hasta que me calmaba.

Y sí, después, de unos días de desconcierto, tuve que afrontar la realidad. Me convertí en un joven heredero, y todo el peso del legado de mi padre cayó sobre mis hombros. Enfoqué todos mis esfuerzos en mantener el buen nombre de Industrias Stark, con ayuda de los socios de papá. Estaba tan inmerso en ello, que no me di cuenta de que entre el cap y yo se estaba creando una distancia cada vez más abismal.

Él me visitaba un día sí, un día no después de la muerte de mi padres. Pero, poco a poco, esas visitas se fueron espaciando: una vez a la semana, luego, cada dos, una vez al mes; y de pronto, dejaron de darse. Estaba tan enfrascado en mi trabajo que más de una vez le pedí que me dejara solo. Me arrepentiría, muy pronto.

Pasó un año y salí en una prestigiosa revista de negocios. Hablaban maravillas de mí y mis dotes empresariales. Me convertí en una celebridad, y todo el asunto me divertía. Me di cuenta que no solo tenía dinero, también, tenía poder. Podía hacer y deshacer como me viniera en gana, porque además, ya no había nadie que me detuviera. Bueno, eso no era del todo verdad, mi freno era el capitán. Por ejemplo, si quería fabricar un arma súper asesina, él hacía que bajara mis pretensiones, y también, me hacía reflexionar acerca de ello.

Hasta aquí, debo decir que mis sentimientos por él se mantenían tal cual. Me sabía enamorado de él, pero incapacitado para expresarlo y menos aún, para vivirlo. Y así, los años pasaron.

***

Bien dicen que el destino cuando te golpea lo hace dos veces. Recibí la sexta llamada una mañana de verano, que, sin embargo, fue más fría que cualquiera en invierno. Había dormido con una chica y contesté rápidamente para que ésta no despertara, me levanté de la cama y como pude me puse los calzoncillos. Pero no me dieron tiempo de salir ni al balcón, me soltaron la noticia y sentí que caía sobre mí una cubeta de agua helada.

—Hemos perdido al capitán—dijo esa voz que para mí no tenía dueño, era la voz de lo terrible, de lo impredecible, venía de ultratumba; era la voz de la misma muerte

—¿Qué?—atiné a decir y las palabras se repitieron.

Una misión, me explicaron, que había salido mal. La confusión y caos que se generó durante ésta hizo que perdieran comunicación con él por varias horas, y cuando lograron hacer contacto, volvieron a perderlo. Sin embargo, el reporte que dieron, y que yo nunca acepté, fue que había muerto en una explosión. Me habían llamado porque antes de perder la comunicación con él, éste había dicho mi nombre.

Mi primera reacción fue el enojo, luego, la tristeza y después, de nuevo, el enojo. Recuerdo haber comenzado a destruir todas las cosas que tenía a la mano; la chica que me había acompañado la noche anterior salió corriendo del miedo que le provoque. Lloré cuando me quedé sin energía, sentado como un niño perdido en el suelo de mi habitación. Lloré hasta quedarme seco y la culpa me golpeó el pecho mientras yacía sobre la alfombra, pensando que tal vez, también, debería irme.

El día anterior, hubo una fiesta. Me embriagué, aposté en el póker y me ligue a un par de chicas. Eso, en resumen. Pero hubo algo más, el capitán había aparecido en medio de la fiesta, mientras yo coqueteaba abiertamente con una rubia. Me dijo que tenía algo que decirme, no lo deje hablar. Reí, y comenté lo raro que era verlo en esas fiestas, él no solía ir.

—¡Vamos por unos tragos, cap!—dije con ánimo fiestero.

—No, Tony, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿De qué?—me tambaleé hasta la barra y pedí un Martini para variar mi dieta, hasta ese momento de whisky.

Él me siguió y se acodó en la barra conmigo, pero no pidió nada de beber, a pesar de que yo insistí.

—Me iré a una misión en un par de horas.

—¡Qué bien!—dije y le di un trago a mi copa.

—...—él frunció el ceño, y suspiró—Creo que no es el momento para hablar contigo.

—¡Vamos, cap! ¡Soy todo oídos!

Pero él no quiso decírmelo. Al final, sólo me abrazó y me pidió con una voz muy vehemente, que por favor, que por el amor de Dios, me cuidara y portara bien.

Se fue. Creo que él presentía que no volvería. Y saber que no lo escuché, que lo deje partir, me rompía el alma en pedazos. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado, no habría tenido la duda que comenzó carcomer mi cerebro desde ese momento.

Esa etapa de mi vida, la he llamado "la etapa oscura". Me di a la fiesta y al alcohol (bebía más de lo que podía orinar). Pepper, mi amiga y asistente, temió muchas veces que sufriera una congestión alcohólica. Nunca me pasó, pero me balanceé muy precariamente en la línea. El que él no estuviera, por alguna razón, me era más doloroso e imposible de superar que la muerte de mis padres. Quería estar con él, quería retroceder el tiempo y decirle que lo quería. Pero ya no era posible. La impotencia y el dolor, eran un laberinto del que no podía salir. Estaba atrapado, y me consumía día a día.

Yo era un árbol en pie, pero pudriéndome por dentro.


	6. Sobre el renacer

A veces, uno toca fondo, otras veces, nos obligan a tocar fondo. Es más, me atrevo a decir que nos toman de la mano y tiran hasta sumergirnos en ese pozo oscuro, profundo, cubierto de agua, donde te ahogas lentamente y por más que nadas buscando la superficie o una luz, pequeña y vibrante; y quieres mantener la esperanza; de tus pies tiran los tentáculos de la desesperación y la impotencia.

Así me sentí ese día. Mi vida ya era un mar salino lavando mis heridas, cuando dio un giro para mal.

Había pasado un año de la desaparición de Steve, y ya nada me daba esperanzas de que estuviera vivo. Construí un arma, que probablemente él no había aprobado. La nombré Jericó porque con ella cualquier muro se derrumbaría como las murallas de esa antigua ciudad. Asistí a la demostración de la misma, me vanaglorié de su poderío, recibí las alabanzas y los aplausos de asombro. Nada fuera de los común, aquello que me hacía sentir poderoso, me salvaba del abismo; pero no era más que una pajilla para respirar un poco de aire desde el fondo de las sombras.

Entonces, ocurrió un ataque. Recuerdo balas y bombas, un caos y después, desperté en un lugar tenebroso. Desperté en medio de las más oscuras sombras con un dispositivo electromagnético en el pecho. Yinsen, otro prisionero, se convirtió en mi amigo, aliado y mentor. Me salvó la vida.

Mi secuestro tenía un propósito: la construcción de una bomba como Jericó. Sabía que no saldría vivo de ahí si no los obedecía, pero el futuro no cambiaba mucho, si hacia lo contrario. Me enfrenté a mis viejas amigas: desesperación e impotencia. Y me pregunté, ¿para qué quería vivir? ¿Tenía caso? Todo lo que había amado ya no estaba junto a mí. Yinsen decía tener seres queridos a los que quería ver. ¿Yo qué tenía? Unos cuantos amigos, una empresa exitosa, una reputación envidiable... pero lo que realmente me habría importado, a quién realmente quería ver, sólo podría verle muriendo. Steve... pensé mucho en él durante esos meses. Al principio sólo quería recordarle, le decía en sueños que pronto nos veríamos. Pero después, recordé como era él. Fue como si pudiera escucharlo. Él jamás me habría perdonado si no peleaba, y tampoco apoyaría a un grupo terrorista. 

La respuesta llegó como un rayo de luz.

Así empezó mi camino hacia el renacimiento. Estaba muerto, pero no más. Cuando terminé la armadura y salí de ese embrollo a base de fuerza y determinación, logré cortar los tentáculos que me sujetaban las piernas, y nadé hacia esa luz. El día que me encontraron en el medio del desierto, ese día, emergí de ese pozo y respiré aire limpio hasta llenarme los pulmones.

"Lo hice, cap" pensé al abrazar a Pepper. Sonreí, no sólo porque lo había logrado y había vuelto, sino porque, también, lo imaginé sonriéndome, lo imaginé a mi lado, palmeando mi hombro y diciéndome: "Siempre creí en ti, Tony".

Eso sosegó mi alma. Un nuevo yo había nacido, o algo así. Conservaba mis vicios y mis malas mañas, pero tenía un motivo para vivir.

Lidié con mi estrés postraumático trabajando en mi taller. Construí una armadura nueva y mejor. Y de pronto, me convertí en un héroe, como él. Me nombraron Ironman, me dio gracia, pero no puedo negar que me gustó. Me divertía y salvaba al mundo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Sólo una cosa, tal vez.

"¿Si estuvieras aquí, pelearías a mi lado?"

El Capitán América seguía siendo un símbolo nacional, el modelo de héroe. Yo mantenía su imagen en la memoria y me preguntaba cómo sería si fuéramos equipo.

Para mantener su imagen fresca, corría cada semana a ver a tía Peggy, ahora, postrada en una cama; y le pedía, como cuando era niño, que me contara una de las aventuras de Steven Rogers durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Otro al que recurría de vez en vez, cuando los tragos no eran suficientes, o eran demasiados para beberlos solo, era Barnes. Bucky, como lo llamaba Steve, era mi fuente de información sobre los años de Steve antes de ser el héroe. Me agradaba escuchar de sus peleas, de sus fracasos, de sus malos momentos y también, de los buenos. Me acercaba más a él, sólo un poco más. Podía vivir, podía estar a su lado sin estarlo y eso me era suficiente.

Entonces, la séptima llamada llegó. Contesté distraído, desinteresado cuando me dijeron que me comunicarían con un alguien importante de SHIELD, ese nombre sí se me quedó, es evidente que me recordaba a alguien.

—¿Mr. Stark?—me dijo el hombre que se identificó como Nick Fury.

—El mismo.

—Encontramos al Capitán América.

Me quedé petrificado, la pieza de mi armadura, que tenía en las manos, se me cayó e hizo un ruido estrepitoso.

—¿Qué?

Imaginé como debió sentirse mi padre aquel día en el que recibió la llamada.

—Tal vez, usted pueda explicarnos que pasó—dijo Fury.

—¿Yo?

—El capitán dice que usted lo entenderá.

—¿Está vivo?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, me dolió; estaba latiendo de nuevo.

—Sí, acaba de despertar—como estaba sin palabras, Fury continuó—Mr. Stark, ¿podría venir cuanto antes?

Asentí torpemente y cuando colgué, no sabía qué hacer, o hacía donde moverme. Le llamé a Pepper y le pedí que fuera por mí. No estaba seguro de poder conducir hasta SHIELD, ni de controlar mi armadura con presteza.

Cuando lo vi, sentando en su cama de hospital con el monitor registrando sus latidos y las bolsas de suero conectadas a sus venas; fue como alcanzar la orilla, y poner las manos en el borde del pozo. Cuando giró su rostro y me reconoció tras el cristal, cuando me sonrió como sólo él podía sonreírme, fue como empujarme fuera del pozo, como pisar tierra de nuevo, erguirme y descubrir que brillaba el sol.

Renací con él, ese día.


	7. Sobre ser héroe o la crueldad del destino

Cuando se es un héroe no se piensa mucho en lo que se hace, se actúa y nada más. Es muy difícil ponderar opciones mientras estás en batalla o en misión. No hay mucho que pensar, tomas decisiones en segundos. Así había sido como, Steve, había tomado una decisión que lo alejó de mi por más de un año, para él, sin embargo, fueron muchos más.

De alguna manera había quedado atrapado en un tiempo que no era el suyo. De nuevo, me dijo, era un hombre fuera de tiempo. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Decidió ser congelado, esperando ser encontrado por mí años después. Supongo que si no hubiera estado constantemente ahogado en alcohol, lo habría encontrado antes. Tal como él dijo, fui yo quien entendió todo ese embrollo del viaje en el tiempo.

Me disculpé por no haberlo buscado con más ahínco. Pero él no me reclamó nada en absoluto. Dijo, al contrario, que se alegraba de verme y se disculpó por no haber estado cuando lo necesité.

—Le prometí a tu padre cuidar de ti. Pero no estuve a tu lado el día de tu secuestro.

—No importa, cap. Estoy vivo.

Quería decirle que había sobrevivido, en parte, gracias a él, a su recuerdo y a sus enseñanzas. Lo abracé muy fuerte, y entonces, fui yo quien le pidió perdón por no haberme cuidado ni portado bien. Pero es que para mostrar la mejor versión de mí, siempre lo he necesitado a mi lado. Él siempre ha sido ese motor, esa inspiración. Quería decirle. Pero supongo que hay lecciones que nunca aprendemos.

—Te prometo que, ahora sí, me portaré bien—le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de felicidad.

Steve me sonrió con dulzura y me revolvió el cabello. Fue su manera de decirme que todo estaba bien.

Ese día, perdí mi oportunidad para confesarme. Lo mismo sucedió días después, meses después... y luego, perdí la esperanza de tener el valor para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, no todo fueron pérdidas, gané algo: peleé a su lado.

La octava llamada llegó meses después. Steve y yo habíamos recibido varios archivos con perfiles de diferentes personas excepcionales. La idea, dijo Fury, era crear un equipo que peleara las batallas que los humanos comunes no podían. Ponderamos la idea en conjunto, aún no nos decidíamos, es más, ni siquiera sabíamos si podríamos hacer equipo nosotros dos.

Pero la octava llamada llegó, y no tuvimos opción.

Pronto quedó claro que pelear hombro con hombro sería difícil. Discutimos. Me dijo que era egoísta y que peleaba para mí mismo, me dijo que no pretendiera ser un héroe. Me enojé y le dije que lo único especial en él provenía de una botella. ¡Vaya manía la mía! Me miró con frialdad, como nunca antes. Me demostraría lo equivocado que estaba, lo supe, incluso antes de que me pidiera ponerme el traje. No me lo iba a poner, no para pelear contra él. Me negué rotundamente.

No tenía por qué tocar esas fibras en él. Y a pesar de sentirme herido por sus palabras, comprendí porque me las decía. Me había enfurecido porque tenía cierta razón, y porque me seguía tratando como un niño. Él no quería que peleara, no quería que me involucrara en una pelea y que saliera herido. "No pretendas ser un héroe" fue su manera de decirme que no era la vida que quería para mí. Lo entendí, después, hablando con él.

Estoy aquí para contar mi historia de amor, sin hacer mucho énfasis en los eventos paralelos. Ya habrá tiempo, quizá, para ello en otra ocasión. Así que, sobre esa batalla, sólo diré que ganamos, y más importante aun, que nos comprendimos un poco más. Me gané su respeto como Ironman, y yo reconocí que seguía admirándolo, como se admira a un ídolo: de lejos y con la baba escurriendo. Fue una delicia verlo en acción, de verdad. Verlo organizar a un grupo heterogéneo y lleno de egos en un segundo fue increíble. Además, sólo por acotar, su traje se lo había hecho deliberadamente ajustado, claro que es algo que jamás le diré.

Esa noche, después de la batalla, después del shawarma, tomamos una copa, sólo él y yo en la sala de mi casa.

—¿Estás bien?—me preguntó.

Asentí al tiempo que sonreí.

—Soy Ironman—le dije como si eso lo explicara todo.

Entonces, él sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—Fue muy arriesgado—me dijo.

—¿Te preocupaste por mí?

—Siempre—respondió él, pero alejó su mirada de mí y me sentí desamparado.

El silencio nos cubrió y para aminorar la tensión bromeé:

—Esperaba que me besaras—le dije.

Bueno, era casi una broma, podía sonar como tal.

—¿Habrías despertado antes?

—Tal vez, me hubiera muerto.

—Entonces, estuvo bien que no te besara.

—A veces, la muerte no está mal.

Tragué aire, las palabras y la broma, que tal vez, nunca fue broma. Me temo que él lo supo, él lo entendió. Sus ojos, sus terribles y hermosos ojos azules me miraron fijamente, hasta incomodarme.

—¿Qué?—le espeté—¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

Era su lucha interna, supongo. Me conocía desde que era un adolescente, soy el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿qué podía hacer conmigo? No debía, aunque quisiera, aunque yo lo quisiera. Y no es que supiera que sentía él por mí en ese entonces, sólo estoy intentando desenmarañar esa mirada profunda que me dirigió.

Esa noche, tampoco, pude confesarme, pero no hizo falta. Inesperadamente, Steve me besó. Y yo, alucinado, correspondí; obviamente, porque nada quería yo más en el mundo que besarlo.

A ese beso le siguieron otros. Y entre uno y otro se colaron las caricias, se deslizaron las prendas. Y cuando me di cuenta, estaba en mi cama, siendo torturado deliciosamente; jadeando y gimiendo incontrolablemente; estremeciéndome hasta la raíz.

Esa fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos, la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Y supe que ya jamás compartiría mi cama con nadie más.

Y pensé que, a veces, el destino no es tan cruel.


	8. Sobre la necedad y las diferencias

La necedad es ambivalente. Por un lado puede generar una fortaleza intensa e interna. Esa clase de empuje que te mantiene en el camino de los sueño, hasta alcanzarlos, es una especie de "no quitar el dedo del renglón". Pero por el otro lado, se convierte en el punto crítico aquel en que puedes perder todo. Cambiar de opinión no es una opción. El aferrarse a algo que potencialmente puede destruirte es lo que marca este episodio de mi vida que se divide en dos partes.

La primera parte comenzó durante una misión con una visión, una premonición, quizás; manipulación mental, probablemente. Fuese lo fuese, me aterró: vi morir a Steve, justo frente a mí, casi en mis brazos; sentí su pulso desaparecer bajó las yemas de mis dedos, y sus últimas palabras me recriminaban por no haber hecho más.

No dije nada al respecto, no le dije nada. Fingí que todo estaba bien, que nada perturbaba la tranquilidad que descansaba sobre nuestra relación. ¿Para qué arruinar los momentos juntos con una preocupación así?, pensé, ¿qué caso tenía preocupar a Steve sobre algo que, tal vez, sólo era mi temor más profundo materializado en un sueño?

Sin embargo, convencí a Bruce para que me ayudara a construir una inteligencia artificial que pudiera repeler cualquier amenaza del mundo. En paralelo, disfruté de mi relación a puertas abiertas con Steve. Todos lo sabían, así que no había ningún problema con las muestras de cariño en público.

Celebré una fiesta, bebí y baile con él; me acurruqué en sus brazos cuando todos los invitados se fueron y sólo nosotros, los vengadores, continuamos charlando. Sólo me separé de él cuando Thor nos retó a levantar el mjolnir. Y todo estaba bien, todo estaba bien. Hasta que Ultron nos atacó.

Resistimos su primer ataque, pero sabíamos que no iba a parar ahí. Entonces, cuando Steve supo que había sido mi idea y que yo lo había creado, se enojó conmigo. Mis intenciones eran buenas, lamentablemente la ejecución no salió como lo había planeado. El punto fue que oculté mis planes.

Entre unas cosas y otras, terminamos refugiados en la casa de Clint. Y la bomba estalló: Steve y yo discutimos. De las muchas cosas que dijimos, de la muestra de fuerza y furia de mi pareja, y mi desdén; quedamos resentidos y molestos; no quería hablar con él, y él no quería hablar conmigo. No había consuelo. La llegada de Fury no mejoró nada. Y la noche sólo aumentó mi grado de estrés.

—Tendrán que compartir cama—dijo Clint con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios—. Pero eso no es nuevo, ¿verdad?

Su risa no me hizo gracia, y tanto mi seriedad como la de Steve, le indicó al arquero que no estábamos contentos con esa decisión; así que, paró de reír y sin más, nos indicó dónde teníamos que dirigir nuestros pasos.

Lo que yo menos quería era quedarme a solas con él. No quería continuar con la discusión que habíamos tenido mientras cortábamos leña en el patio de Clint.

En la habitación, Steve comenzó a desvestirse sin decir nada, ni siquiera me miró. Yo tampoco hice algo por entablar una conversación, me senté en mi lado acostumbrado de la cama y, también, me quité la ropa. Nos acostamos y apagamos la luz. Le tensión era palpable. Recostado sobre mi espalda, mi hombro chocaba con el suyo, pero era un tacto incómodo. No me gustaba ese silencio, no me gustaba estar enojado con él. Hoy en día, tampoco me gusta. Los días más grises de mi vida son justo esos en los que no nos hablamos debido a alguna estúpida discusión. El hecho es que suspiré, sabía que me había equivocado, sabía que él estaba molesto con razón, y la culpa fue más cruenta en el silencio y la oscuridad. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, me giré hacia mi costado y sollocé lo más quedo posible. Entonces, él me abrazó, y pronunció mi nombre. Esa es para mí la novena llamada importante. 

—Tony—me dijo—, lo siento. No debí enfadarme así, sé que tu propósito era noble.

—Yo sólo quería mantenerte a salvo.

—¿A mí?¿A salvo de qué?

Me giré entre sus brazos y hundí mi rostro en su pecho; le mojé la camiseta, pero él no me dijo nada. Me abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, mientras yo balbuceaba y le contaba lo que había visto.

—Está bien, Tony—murmuró y me sujetó le rostro, obligándome a levantar la vista—. Está bien, yo también haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo.

Mis ojos ya se habían adecuado a la oscuridad y pude ver el brillo zafiro de sus ojos.

—Lo siento—le dije.

—Yo también lo siento.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus besos lavando mis lágrimas, y después, cubriendo mis labios, mi cuerpo entero. Las reconciliaciones, créanme, son una maravilla. Disfrutamos esa noche de la calidez de nuestro amor, seguros de que encontraríamos la solución, de una u otra manera.

Y después, cuando estuve a punto de flaquear de nuevo, Steve me lo recordó, se lo recordó a todos: el porqué de nuestra existencia como equipo. Enfrentaríamos lo que fuera, juntos ganaríamos, y así también, si se daba el caso, perderíamos. Nuestra misión era vengar la Tierra, si no podíamos salvarla... y eso lo había dicho yo.

Para no hacer el cuento largo, ganamos... pero hubo consecuencias. Esas consecuencias marcan el inicio de la segunda parte de esta etapa de mi vida.

Era evidente que Steve y yo teníamos diferentes procesos de asimilar las cosas, diferentes maneras de abordar los problemas, diferente carácter, pensamiento e ideología. Tal vez, no eran diferencias muy marcadas, tal vez eran muy sutiles, pero bastaron para poner a temblar nuestra relación.

Todo se resumía a una firma. Firmar los acuerdos de Sokovia o no. Yo estaba de acuerdo, él no. Eso ponía en una posición delicada a él y al grupo de vengadores que se negaban, también, a firmar. Y de pronto, el Capitán América, símbolo de lo recto y legal, dijo "No". "No estoy de acuerdo con el proceder gubernamental y mundial. No, porque que sea legal, no significa que sea bueno. Porque ser recto, a veces, no significa ajustarse a cualquier dictamen. Porque ser un soldado no debe coartar tu voluntad." Y si, podríamos entrar en una discusión filosófica y política respecto a esto. Podríamos poner los pros y los contras de su y mí pensamiento; repartir las culpas y los aciertos; pero no era lo que realmente me importaba. Yo sólo quería mantenerlo a mi lado, los acuerdos estaban a punto de romper nuestra relación, porque muy pronto él estaría fuera de la ley; y mi obligación sería arrestarlo.

Aristas opuestas, pero las caras de una misma moneda. Discutimos, una vez más.

—Yo sólo estoy haciendo lo que considero correcto—le dije.

—Yo también—me contestó y supe que era tan necio como yo.

Supe que ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a declinar. La consecuencia fue que el equipo se dividió; y Steve y yo nos distanciamos. Y nada, excepto eso, pudo dolerme más. La separación fue más que triste. Extrañarlo se volvió una especie de tortura. Me pregunté, muchas veces, si acaso esa era su manera de castigarme, de recriminarme por no estar de su lado; pero más tarde comprendí que era un pensamiento compartido, él se hacía la misma pregunta respecto a mí.

Muchas veces quise llamarlo, pero la décima llamada vendría de él, de nuevo.

—Te necesito, Tony—fue lo que dijo y bastó para mí.

Nos encontramos en la torre una vez más. Lo esperé en la sala de juntas, con una taza de café entre las manos, y los nervios endulzando cada sorbo. Apareció cinco minutos después de la hora convenida, y ese pequeño retraso suyo me hizo temer que no iría.

—Llegas tarde—le dije y él me sonrió suavemente, antes de sentarse en una de las sillas.

—Lo siento. Acabo de volver.

Asentí. Tía Peggy había fallecido en esos días, y Steve había viajado a Londres para despedirla; por cuestiones laborales, yo no pude asistir; y también, confieso, tenía miedo de estar presente cuando el amor de mi vida, se despidiera para siempre de su primer amor. No era un escenario muy sencillo para mí, menos aún, si consideramos lo mucho que yo quise a tía Peggy...

Nos quedamos en silencio, después de cruzar algunas palabras sobre el funeral. Yo miré mi taza de café y él sus manos. Ninguno sabía cómo comenzar con ese dialogo.

—No quiero pelear contigo—fue lo primero que me cruzó por la mente y lo primero que, también, deje que escuchara.

—Tampoco quiero eso—respondió.

—Sólo tienes que firmar.

—¿Lo has hecho tú ya?

—No, pero lo haré.

—Yo no lo haré.

—Steve...

Lo miré y él a mí.

Me dijo que entendía la necesidad de regularnos y de asumir las consecuencias de nuestros errores, pero no a costa de la independencia que teníamos. Tenía una mala, muy mala experiencia con SHIELD y una infiltración que ésta había sufrido por parte de HYDRA. No confiaba en el gobierno.

—Pero...—dijo y llenó mis pupilas de esperanza—... no quiero que estás diferencias nos separen aún más. Tony, no quiero perderte, esa es la verdad.

Lo miré con la creciente sensación de querer echarme a sus brazos y largarme a llorar como un infante ahí mismo. Lo que él me quería decir era sencillo: estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero no tanto como para acceder por completo a los acuerdos. Lo único que yo tenía que hacer era ceder un poco también, pero no tanto como para rechazar por completo los acuerdos. Entre mis ganas de llorar, la emoción por sus palabras, el enojo contenido y la alegría que me causaba esa pequeña tregua ideológica, de alguna manera, encontré la manera de sonreír.

—A veces quisiera golpearte en tus dientes perfectos—le dije y él sonrió con los labios apretados como si quisiera evitar hacerlo.

—Renegociemos, Tony.

Lentamente, asentí. Sería difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a conservar la paz entre nosotros, entre todos nosotros.

—¿Te quedarás está noche?—fue mi siguiente punto sobre la mesa, tal vez, más importante que los malditos acuerdos.

—Estoy en casa—fue su respuesta, y con ello lo dijo todo.

Se quedó esa noche y las siguientes. Nos costó mucho trabajo renegociar los acuerdos, pero logramos un híbrido que dejaba a todos, al menos, medianamente satisfechos.

Mientras recuerdo esos momentos angustiantes, pienso en lo peligrosas que son las diferencias, pero también que lo homogéneo y fácil es aburrido. Yo no sería feliz sin alguien con quien pelearme de vez en cuando, y por supuesto, sin alguien con quien reconciliarme.

Aprendí, durante este proceso, dónde detuvimos un par de saltos terroristas, sumado a las experiencias anteriores en batalla; que las diferencias entre Steve y yo no son abismales; que sí, nos ponen retos, pero que también nos complementan. Él y yo somos como piezas de rompecabezas, diferentes formas, diferentes aristas, diferentes imágenes; pero que, finalmente, embonan, aunque nadie apostara a ello. Y que, cuando estamos juntos, esas diferencias se diluyen en favor de la meta en común; ya sea ésta derrotar al enemigo, o ser felices. No importa que tanto pelemos o que tanto estemos en desacuerdo, nunca claudicaremos en lo más importante: el amor que sentimos uno por el otro.

Y como todo se resumía a la firma de unos acuerdos: nos casamos.


	9. Sobre el infinito

El último tema que me atañe en este texto es aquello que llaman infinito. Aquello que no termina y que continúa en la eternidad. Aquello que es perenne, que incluso se convierte en telón de fondo. Eso que persigue constantemente como una sombra transparente y amorfa.

La onceava llamada provino del universo, se levantó en alto como una llamarada y nos carcomió uno a uno como simples maderos. La onceava llamada sólo dijo una palabra: Guerra. Y no hay nada en la guerra tan infinito como la muerte. Así pues, la misma muerte, personificada por un titan sin escrúpulos arribó a la Tierra y comenzó a cubrirla con su manto.

En ese momento, Steve estaba en una misión. Es decir, lejos de mí. La guerra me sorprendió y la amenaza se extendió. Tuve miedo, una vez más, de que mi visión se cumpliera cabalmente: tuve miedo de perder a Steve en las manos aplastantes de ese ser oscuro y terrible.

Hice la doceava llamada desde un celular, uno que sólo tenía el número de Steve y que éste me había dado para comunicarse conmigo, sólo en caso de emergencia. Escuchar su voz fue como una bocanada de aire puro. Sabía que algo pasaba, pero no tenía detalles. "Como sea", me dijo, "atenderé el llamado. T'challa envió un mensaje, Natasha está conmigo, recogeremos a otros en el camino e iremos a Wakanda"

Recuerdo la estática que cortaba su voz de vez en cuando.

—Mantente a salvo—me dijo.

Sabía que me pedía no hacer nada imprudente. Pero no es como sí "prudencia" fuera una palabra que nos definiera a ambos. Antes de colgar, le aseguré que nos veríamos de nuevo.

—Cuídate—murmuré y la llamada terminó.

Lo que siguió, me resulta indescriptible. De todo ello, lo único que recuerdo bien son las sensaciones. La impotencia, la angustia, el dolor y la tristeza. Muchos amigos cayeron frente a mí, yo mismo estuve a punto de darme por vencido. Miedo, mucho miedo; y la muerte rondando.

Pero Steve, Steve no le tenía miedo a la muerte. No creo que alguna vez le haya temido. Cara a cara contra el cruel titan, frente a frente, puño contra puño. No iba a ganar, todos los sabíamos, él lo sabía, pero ser la parte débil de una contienda no era nuevo para él. Saberse derrotado, incluso antes de comenzar a pelear, no era motivo suficiente para abandonar o salir corriendo. Él no olvidaba quien era en el fondo, él nunca se ha considerado "El Capitán América", él es sólo un chico de Brooklyn, que se pone de pie una y otra vez; todo el día, si es necesario.

Se le plantó a la muerte, porque como me dijo después, también se consideraba un hombre de guerra, ya que había sido en ella donde había tenido valía; y nadie puede ir a la guerra sin tener presente la muerte. Entendí porque él y Thor se llevaban tan bien, porque para ambos morir en combate era más que un honor. Así pues, miró a la muerte a los ojos, y ésta le miró extrañada, confundida. Su osadía no quedaría impune, y casi se cumple mi visión.

No me gusta recordar esos momentos, mi reencuentro con Steve en el campo de batalla fue doloroso. Sólo cuando amas a alguien más que a ti mismo te das cuenta de lo que es morir de verdad. Por fortuna, no fue el único que miró a la muerte a los ojos. La batalla fue cruenta, violenta, desigual; pero de alguna manera ganamos, aunque no se sintió como una victoria.

Los rastros, la devastación, los amigos que perdimos, todo, supongo que nos perseguirá eternamente, y contra eso sólo se puede resistir. Todos estuvimos a nada de morir de una manera u otra.

Cuando Steve despertó, después de semanas enteras en las que pendió del hilo y yo me comía el corazón en cada instante, lo primero que hizo fue sonreírme.

—No te dejaré libre tan fácilmente—me dijo.

Era una broma. Quedarme viudo es lo último que quiero hacer en la vida. Si él muriera hoy, yo lo haría mañana, y eso, quizá, es concederme mucho tiempo.

—Házmelo difícil—contesté—, me gustan los retos.

Él rió, aunque se arrepintió de hacerlo, puesto que le causo dolor.

—Estoy en casa—murmuró después.

—Bienvenido—le contesté sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se ha hecho costumbre. Cada vez que él regresa de una misión o de alguna reunión o simplemente después de un tiempo lejos, me dice lo mismo: "Estoy en casa". Lo dice y no necesariamente cuando cruza la puerta de nuestra casa o el umbral de nuestra habitación. Me lo dice dónde quiera que yo esté; así sea en mi taller, en el cuartel de SHIELD, en el desierto, en el mar más inmenso, en plena batalla. Sé que me lo diría incluso en el medio de la nada. El vuelve a mí y ésta en casa; y lo único que puedo decirle es "Bienvenido". Bienvenido siempre, porque en mí, sólo habita él.

Ahora, ya no tengo miedo a la muerte, ni siquiera a lo infinito. La muerte es sólo un salto. No le temo, puesto que sé que no es definitiva. Tengo la certeza ciega de fe que no moriré, y no lo haré porque mi amor es eterno. Comenzó un día, un día de invierno con una llamada que no era para mí. No, comenzó antes, mucho antes siquiera de que pudiera hablar, de que pudiera mantener recuerdos en mi cerebro, antes, quizá, de que siquiera estuviera en el horizonte futuro de mis padres.

Tengo la seguridad de que el universo, todos los universos posibles, en todos los tiempos existentes, han conspirado para que Steve y yo nos conociéramos. Cada vez tengo más seguridad de ello. Porque Steve bien pudo haber muerto muchos años atrás, o podría continuar congelado, y jamás cruzarse conmigo. Pero no, el destino lo trajo de regreso en momento justo; de otra manera, repito, jamás habríamos coincidido, y ese sí habría sido un destino horrible para cualquiera de los dos.

Es así que concluyo de la siguiente manera estás reflexiones que he hecho respecto a mi historia de amor, y es que ésta es eterna. Empezó y no terminará, incluso si morimos, continuará. Continuará en otra vida, en otro tiempo, en otro universo. Steve y yo nos encontráremos, siempre, incluso si nacemos a destiempo. Nuestro amor es infinito, es un loop que empieza donde termina, que se dobla en sí mismo una y otra y otra vez. Nuestro amor es así, y es la única manera en la que lo entiendo.

Somos esa clase de amor que una vez que empieza, no tiene fin, hay una palabra para eso, que lo define perfectamente; pero no puedo recordarla. No importa, ya lo haré. Tengo el infinito por delante, no tengo prisa por nada.

***

—Tony, ¿qué haces?

El castaño levantó el rostro, en la puerta de su despacho Steve había asomado medio cuerpo.

—Escribo un diario.

Steve rió levemente. —¿Un diario tú?

—Bueno, algo así.

—Pues son las tres de la mañana.

—¿Y?

—Y te quiero en la cama en tres minutos, Tony.

—¿Es una invitación, capitán?

—Es una orden, Ironman.

Tony sonrió divertido, dejó el bolígrafo sobre la libreta y empujó la silla hacia atrás, para ponerse de pie poco después y estirarse. Steve aguardó desde la puerta y sonrió cuando le vio caminar hacia él.

—Oye, Steve—Tony abrió un poco más la puerta y estiró los brazos hacia él— ¿Recuerdas que palabra describe aquello que inicia, pero no termina?

Steve se agachó un poco, lo suficiente para que Tony le rodeara el cuello con los brazos; y él mismo, lo acercó rodeándole la cintura. No contestó de inmediato, estaba intentado recordar. Conocía a Tony, y seguramente, estaba buscando alguna palabra extravagante. Pero bien dicen que, a veces, la mejor manera de encontrar lo que se busca es dejar de buscar, así que, dejo de pensar en la palabra: besó a Tony en su lugar.

Tony correspondió el beso, de hecho, era lo que quería desde que lo vio, desde que se había sentado a escribir.

Cuando el beso terminó se sonrieron, Steve rodeó los hombros de Tony con un brazo y, juntos se encaminaron a su dormitorio.

—Sempiterno—dijo Steve a medio camino.

—¿Eh?

—La palabra que buscas.

—¡Oh, cierto!—Tony tronó los dedos—. Es un buen título.

—¿Para qué?

—Para mi declaración de amor.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Como dije al principio, esto era un one shot fallido, que terminó siendo un documento ligeramente extenso (de unos cuantos capítulos). 
> 
> Debo decir que me ha encantado escribirlo, e intentar escribir decentemente por una vez jaja, porque, bueno, un genio como Tony debe expresarse bonito. Pero, probablemente, lo que me gustó más fue el imaginar la evolución de un Tony adolescente a adulto, teniendo como fondo su amor por Steve. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Tenía está historia desde hace mucho, quería que fuera un one-shot... pero a veces, casi siempre, me pasa que el one shot se alarga tanto que tengo que seccionarlo. Y esta vez, me pase, en serio. Así que me iré por capítulos relativamente cortos.
> 
> Esta historia perenece a la serie que llamaré: " Y si..." 
> 
> En este caso: "Y si hubieran encontrado antes a Steve".
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
